We Could've Ran Away Together
by LarryStylinsonforever
Summary: "As I was about passed out, I thought I heard a high pitched scream, then someone yelled what sounded like my name...Katniss.  And then I was gone."  This is about Peeta's life being held hostage in the capital. MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS! Please R&R.
1. We Could've Escaped

**Hey what's up fanfictioners! :P So the Hunger Games series are my most favorite books in the world! This story is about Peeta's life when he is in the capitol being tortured after being captured at the end of Catching Fire. MOCKINGJAY AND CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS! (MOSTLY MOCKINGJAY THOUGH).**

**Peeta's POV**

"Where are they!" He asked.

"I'm telling you! I. Don't. Know!" I have been answering these unreasonable questions all night.

"If you don't tell us, we'll kill her." He glanced over at Johanna who was all wrapped up in ropes and chains, with a gag in her mouth, she couldn't speak.

Who is this man? I'll give you a hint, he wants Katniss and I dead.

"I'm telling you all that I know, which is nothing! Now let me go!" I said firmly. President Snow didn't look convinced.

"Lock him up. The girl too." He ordered to the guards with his back turned. I watched one of them appear behind Johanna and take her away. She struggled while they dragged her harshly out of the President's quarters. I soon felt a cold hand grip my shoulder tightly and yank me from me chair.

"You'll never find them!" I yelled as the door shut in my face.

"Boy," One of the guards sneered. "You're gonna pay for that." They threw me into a large open cell that already occupied six people. Johanna, Enobaria, and I recognized Katniss' prep team: Octavia, Flavius, and Venia, along with a very sad looking Effie Trinket.

"Hey Peeta, we're cell mates." Johanna said nonchalantly. I shrugged. _What are they going to do with us,_ I thought. But then my thoughts were taken over by the fact that Katniss wasn't here by my side. _Where is she, and what are they doing to her?_

Then I heard a loud dinging noise, like a bell ringing, and the dank smell of the prison overwhelmed my senses and started to take my consciousness away from me.

As I was about passed out, I thought I heard a high pitched scream, then someone yelled what sounded like my name. _Katniss._

And then I was gone.

**What's the bell mean? Does it signal the end of the day, and force Peeta to unconsciousness? Who was it that screamed? Was it Katniss who yelled Peeta's name, or was it just his imagination? Review to find out.**

**So that's for now! Sorry, its super short, but I am thinking of making this a story, but for now it's a one-shot. Unless you want me to continue it! Cause I would! But you have to convince me that you want me to continue it by sending me: REVIEWS! If most of you want me 2 continue it then send me reviews! I need at least 10 reviews b4 going on cause my other story (which u should check out, btw. It's called Percy and Annabeth's Great Quest) is still continuing, so I gotta do both stories, and I NEED reviews if I am going 2 continue either 1. THX!**

**~Taylor:) aka-daughter of Poseidon**


	2. She Has to be Safe

**DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like, 50 years! JK, but seriously I am sorry. My laptop broke and my mom is in no state to fix it anytime soon…and my brothers being the idiots they are had too break our computer, and my mom refuses to let anyone use her computer (she thinks we will just slow it down with all the crap we do on it. Pfft as if…). So now I'm using my dad's laptop…yaaaa.**

**Thanks for all of your guy's reviews! I have decided to make this into a story! Yay me! Haha…**

**So without further ado…chapter 2!**

**OMG THAT RHYMED! Hehe I'm so smart! :P**

**Disclaimer:…Pfft as if…omg I said that earlier…**

**Peeta's POV**

I sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Soon I was able to see through the darkness and I took in my surroundings.

_Where was I?_

I pondered this thought for a few moments before the memories of last night came crashing back down on me.

_I have to get out of here! I have to find Katniss._ But how could I escape?

"Yo, Peeta. You're awake." I turned towards the familiar voice. Finally my eyes focused on Johanna. She looked terrible if I do say so myself. Her hair was a rat's nest and she was so pale it looked like her face was glowing in the darkness. I looked closer and found purple bags under her eyes and a huge cut that ran from her temple on the right side of her face all the way to her chin.

"What happened to you?" I asked her, worried.

She looked at me a second before sighing heavily. "I didn't…cooperate with a few of the guards," she grumbled and then smiled "of course, I didn't see any reason to."

I heard rustling behind me and spun around. Before me was Effie Trinket. Her wig was dirty and uneven. My eyes focused to the dark and I could see something glistening, running down her cheek. She was crying.

Poor Effie. She didn't deserve this. Nobody did. This was all my fault, I was the one who convinced everybody to escape the games, and now not only was I caught, but so were innocent people.

I remembered back to last night, before I was knocked out, hearing someone call my name. Someone I thought was Katniss. Suddenly I wondered. Could she have been caught too? Is she being tortured? Could she be…dead? I panicked.

_No._ I thought to myself, _she had to have escaped, she just had to. That was our plan. It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as she is safe._

I still couldn't convince myself that she was completely out of danger. _No, I can't let myself think about that._

I looked around. There was Effie, still crying, Johanna resting against a wall. I noticed a huge purple bruise on the side of her head. In the other corner were Octavia, Venia, and Flavius all huddled together. They were asleep but were trembling terribly, like they were cold and scared. I felt guilty.

Someone was missing.

Where was Enobaria?

I turned to Johanna. "Where is Enobaria?"

"The guards took her away after they brought me back." She glared at the wall opposite me. "That was almost three hours ago." She crossed her arms and I noticed her wince in pain.

"What are they doing to her?" I demanded, looking Johanna in the eye.

She shrugged, something that looked like it took a lot of effort to do. "Probably doing what they did to me. Torturing her for information on Katniss and the likes of her." I saw her tremble, and there was fear in her eyes. Something you never saw in people like Johanna.

This just made me feel all the more guilty. I turned towards Effie, deciding to comfort her. That's all I could do right anyway.

"Effie, it's okay. We'll get out of this place. We'll get out and make sure everyone is okay. You can go back to your old life, maybe get a new wig." I tried to smile to convince her, but my lips just wavered for a second but I couldn't bring myself to grin.

This was bad. This was _bad_…

We need to get out of here.

We have to get out of here.

I need to find Katniss, make sure she was okay. I missed her warm embrace. I missed her voice. I missed the way she would look at me, her face relaxed. I missed everything about her. Her eyes. Her stubborn personality. Her lips. Her lips when she said my name. When we kissed.

These people were going to pay.

"Get up, boy." One of the guards sneered as he grabbed my shoulder and roughly pulled me up.

"What do you want?" I glared at him with all the anger and hate I could put in it.

He just laughed. "Oh, it's not about what I want, is it?" He leaned in close to my ear and I could smell his alcohol tainted breath. It reminded me of Haymitch. He laughed again as he whispered into my ear. "It's about what the boss wants." The guard handcuffed me and forcefully dragged me out of the cell.

I heard Effie squeal in fear as there was a loud cracking noise. Then I heard the slamming of the cell. I was lead into darkness.

I heard someone grunt and then I felt the guard's hand leave my shoulder.

"Isn't this wonderful?" President Snow came up to me. "Back for more?" He laughed.

"Leave everyone alone! They never did anything!" I yelled.

"Aw, but you did. You see, everyone here is being tortured because of you. Everything is all your fault." He looked at me seriously. I could see hunger in his eyes. He loved doing this. He loved torturing people.

_Don't listen to him Peeta,_ I told myself. _He's just trying to get into your head._

"You're lying." I said simply. I looked him straight in the eye.

"And that is where you are wrong, child. You think your little girlfriend escaped, don't you? Well, I'm _terribly_ sorry to say that she has been captured, along with all her little friends." He flicked his hand to the side and a screen showed a video of Katniss being handcuffed and violently dragged to the dungeons. She was screaming and trying her hardest to escape. The guard holding her told her to shut up and listen to him and then her took his gun and hit her in the side of the head. She was immediately knocked unconscious and he threw her into a tiny cell and I heard the horrifying sound of her bones cracking, meaning that they were broken.

"No!" I rushed forward but was caught by a guard. _This cannot be happening! Katniss isn't captured. I would have known. But what about her calling my name that night?_

"You see boy, there is nothing you can do now for your little friend. Now, be gone." A guard grabbed me and dragged back to my cell.

I was thrown back in as the guard laughed. He closed the cell door and I lied there crumpled on the cold wet floor.

"Peeta! Your back!" Johanna said cheerfully, then her voice turned serious. "What did they do?"

I didn't answer. I just sat up and put my head in my hands and laid them on my knees.

"Peeta! What happened!" Effie shrieked. I could hear the pain in her voice.

I kept quiet and just drowned in my thoughts. _It had to be a trick. They are just trying to get to me. Katniss is safe in hiding. It was just a trick. I _hope _it was a trick. I couldn't see Katniss get hurt like that! The voice last night…it had to be a trick also. It just had to. But if they can get to me like that, then I am done for. And they knew it, too._


End file.
